1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pull bar device, more particularly to a pull bar device for a sunshade assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sunshade assembly is used to block or obscure sunlight that would otherwise pass through a window. A conventional automobile sunshade assembly generally includes a shade member wound on a shaft that is mounted on a first side of a window, a pull bar coupled to a free end of the shade member and formed with a plurality of engagement holes, and a plurality of hook members mounted on a second side of the window that is opposite to the first side. To use the sunshade assembly, the pull bar is pulled toward the hook members such that the shade member is extended from the first side toward the second side of the window. Next, the engagement holes are engaged respectively with the hook members. To enable the hook engagement, each engagement hole must be configured to have a diameter sufficiently large. However, this could results in loose engagement between the engagement holes and the hook members, which could cause unpleasant noise attributed to shock and vibration from operation of the automobile and could even lead to accidental disengagement of the engagement holes from the hook members.